


10 Times Gavin was Caught Staring at Travis

by microphoneMessiah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Collegestuck, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microphoneMessiah/pseuds/microphoneMessiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or alternatively, “What Makes You Beautiful”.</p><p>Gavin, guitarist and stoner, is a little bit head over heels. His friends take notice of this over and over again. </p><p>Things go about as well as you can assume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Times Gavin was Caught Staring at Travis

_.01_

 

The first time, Gavin decides while reflecting back on the past couple of weeks, that he gets caught staring at Travis was definitely the beginning of one of the best miracles to ever be given to a brother. This is largely due to the fact that the person that catches him is none other than his purrocious, little cat-sis, Netta.

Netta is a grade below him, the same grade as Travis, and tends to be the one who seems to enjoy chatting with him the most. And they could talk about anything and just talk for hours. Like one time, they just sat on the library roof in lawn chairs and talked about what the world would be like if it was ruled by cats. She had said there would be a lot less war and a lot more lolcat macros.

Neither could see the down side with this.

Oh, and Netta really likes cats. She has a cool little blue cat hat, and a big green jacket, which is nice for when they see movies because then they get to bring in their own snacks or a couple large 2 liter bottles of Faygo. Which, Gavin has learned not to share with the other people within the theater because regardless of how badly he “wants to share the miracles”, the movie theater staff would prefer it if he did.

The same thing applies to his weed as well.

Yeah, they’d really prefer it if he didn’t.

Man, what was he talking about again? Right. Netta. Another thing he liked about her was how she always had the biggest smiles on her face, like she was always happy to see a brother no matter what shit was going on. Netta is chill.

The only thing that he didn’t like so much about her was her keen eye for “shipping”.

She had a tendency to pair up their friends in insane and probably impossible relationships, regardless of the numerous complaints she received from the involved parties. As it was that day, she had her sights set upon a new “pairing” that just so happened to involve him.

“Hey, Gavin!” She grinned running up to him after their shared music class (she played the violin; that girl loved her strings).

Gavin was just finishing up packing his electric guitar back into it’s case. He greeted her back and gave her a quick pat on the head to which she stuck her tongue out playfully in return. “How’s my favorite femme feline?”

“Fine. I just wanted to talk to you about something; something impurrtant.” Her tone was teasing, eyes glinting with mischief.

“Well, I’m all ears, sis. I got another hour or so until my next class anyway; wanna grab some lunch?”

She shook her head at him quickly. “Naw, I prawmised Ezekiel we’d have a special best furriend lunch today. I just wanted to say that I saw you during class.” She waggled her eyebrows at him and they both laughed.

“I motherfuckin’ saw you too; killin’ it on that violin, Net! Thought the motherfucker was gonna burst into flames from all the sick fires you were throwin’ down.”

“Aww, thanks, Gavin.” She flashed him a big smile. “But, we both know that’s not what I was talking about.”

“Do we?” He asked, curious expression apparent. “We sure do! A little birdy I caught during class said that you were making sex eyes at Travis when he was practicing his solo.” Netta squeals before Gavin motions for her to hush.

“Shhh, he’s still in there. Can’t go spoilin’ things like that, sis. And if you haven’t eaten the motherfucker, you tell that birdy to keep his beak out of my business.” He whispers with a wink, watching as she bounces on the heels of her feet with excitement.

“So you do like him! Geez, I tried to tell that to Kanya and Tersa but they just said I was being silly! But I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! Oh gosh, I gotta update my dorm’s shipping chart!” She takes out a pen and paper pad from the pocket of her jacket and begins scribbling frantically.

“You caught me.” A smile stretches across his face as he absently rubs the back of his messy hair. “Take a deep breath and slam one for a sec, though. I don’t think I’m ready to let the cat out of the bag on this one yet.” They bump fists for the righteous cat pun. “I’m gonna need a little motherfuckin’ time to get my feelings and shit together before I try and ask the little bro out or anything.”

“Or use your sexy eyes?” She smiles, biting back a laugh.

“Or use the sexiest of my sexy eyes.” He matches her smile. “Now, promise me you won’t run off telling the whole cat-run universe about this.” Gavin makes a wide gesture here to emphasize the vastness of the cat universe and it’s inability to not move it’s universe paws in a ridiculous fashion.

Netta sighs melodramatically before putting her pen and pad away. “Fine.” She makes sure to stress the ‘i’ to really let him know how put out she is by his ‘rules’ and the use of the cat-iverse against her. “I won’t tell anyone.”

“Purromise?” His face is serious as he puts out his pinky.

“Purromise.” She links her pinky with his and they both mime cat ears to finish off their “supurr special serious purromise of pawesome”. “Oh, geez.” She glances at her watch. “I gotta go catch up with Ezekiel; he’ll just nag on and _on_ if I’m late again.” She pouts her face while gathering up her violin case. After getting all her things together and once the strap to her violin case is over her shoulder, she gives him a wave. “Netta waves a quick goodbye to her lovesick furriend, Gavin, before stalking off into the warm afternoon to catch herself some lunch!”

“Gavin, says, ‘peace out, chica.’ as he waves goodbye back. Then he asks her to tell Ek he says, ‘how’s it hangin’, bro?’” He chuckles, as she starts to walk briskly away.

She turns back with a smile before a mischievous look crosses her face again. “Netta says, ‘of course!’ She also says, ‘Have fun!’ With a little winking emoticon and about 6 letter ‘u’s.”

Gavin is about to ask about what the motherfuck that last part means when he turns around and oh-

“Hey, Travvy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see if I can update this regularly? 
> 
> Gamzee= Gavin  
> Tavros=Travis  
> Nepeta=Netta  
> Equius= Ezekiel


End file.
